Dialog Mimpi
by LuthCi
Summary: Padahal kau tahu aku tak akan kembali. Berhentilah mencintaiku, Sakura. Canon - OFF - anonymous review: disabled.


Fict abal lainnya dari author abal yang satu ini. Tapi semoga dapat menghibur yaa.

SasuSaku, canon, coming on your way.

_Oneshoot Fanfiction Festival_

_._

_a SasuSaku fict_

_._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is MK's

.

.

_Padahal kau tahu aku tak akan kembali._

_._

_._

* * *

**Dialog Mimpi**

By **LuthRhythm**

* * *

Sinaran jingga matahari mulai menyelimuti langit. Menyembunyikan luasnya bentangan biru di balik sinar jingga yang semakin redup setiap menitnya. Semilir angin menyapa dirinya, membuat rambut merah jambunya bergerak menyentuh pipi yang terkadang memberi kesan menggelitik.

Ia melangkah dengan mantap ke arah rumahnya, melewati jalanan desa yang yang mulai sepi dari warga desa atau shinobi yang biasanya sibuk beraktivitas. Terkadang ia mendapati dirinya menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu favoritnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk berkaitan satu sama lain sembari melangkah.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya, karena entah kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba banyak pasien berdatangan. Memang bukan penyakit parah atau luka besar, hanya luka kecil atau penyakit ringan semacam flu dan pusing, tetapi kalau jumlah yang sakit ringan tersebut banyak, tetap saja merepokan. Ah, tapi bukankah itu nikmatnya menjadi dokter? Menyembuhkan penyakit, mengobati luka, yang akhirnya dapat memberikan kepuasan batin atau memberikan ketentraman hati untuk dirinya pribadi.

_._

_Apa kau menungguku, Sakura?_

_._

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berlari kecil ke tepi jalan, menghampiri anak perempuan yang duduk dengan wajah dibenamkan ke sela-sela lutut. Anak perempuan itu memakai celana pendek dan kaus kuning, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terkuncir kuda dengan agak berantakan. Sakura menyentuh bahu kanan anak tersebut lembut sembari bertanya, "Kenapa kamu di sini? Tidak pulang?"

Anak kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lawan bicaranya, lalu kembali menunduk. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura berkata, "Namaku Sakura, kamu siapa?" sembari tersenyum ramah walaupun sang anak kecil tak dapat melihatnya karena sibuk menunduk.

"...rang asing." Terdengar gadis kecil itu bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat sampai ke telinga Sakura dengan jelas.

"Maaf, tadi kamu bilang apa?" Sakura bertanya kembali pada sang gadis kecil. Alis Sakura bertaut satu sama lain.

Gadis kecil itu kini mendongak menatap Sakura lalu berkata, "Mama melarangku berkenalan dengan orang asing." Sakura yang mendengar jawaban gadis itu tersenyum, ia lalu melangkah dengan santai ke sebelah gadis itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kamu tersasar ya?" tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Gadis itu membuang mukanya, lalu menjawab dengan mengangguk ragu. "Rumah kamu di mana? Mau aku antar?" tanya Sakura sabar.

"Kata mama kalau tersasar harus diam di tempat agar mama menemukanku," jawab gadis itu tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatap gadis kecil di sebelahnya khawatir. "Baiklah, aku temani, ya, sampai ibu kamu datang," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman.

Angin dingin berhembus. Angin pergantian sore dengan malam yang dingin itu mulai berdatangan. Langit kembali menggelap. Burung-burung kecil terlihat terbang untuk pulang ke sangkarnya yang nyaman.

.

_Kau tahu aku tak akan kembali._

.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang pada mama kalau aku hari ini akan tersasar."

Sakura menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sedikit terkejut karena gadis yang sedari tadi menghindari pembicaraan kini mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Setelah mengingat perkataan gadis itu dan menyadari ada yang janggal, Sakura menatap gadis itu heran, "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau kamu akan tersasar?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi aku tersasar. Aku sudah bilang pada mama, tapi dia tidak percaya," ujar gadis itu ketus. Gadis itu terlihat menunduk dan memainkan jarinya, pipinya sedikit mengembung dan bibirnya cemberut.

"Tersasar itu wajar, kok. Sebentar lagi pasti mamamu datang." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu diam lalu menatap Sakura lekat, seolah mempelajari ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Sakura. "Kita cukup menunggu, nanti pasti _ia _datang," ujar Sakura dengan termenung, entah memikirkan apa. Tatapannya terlihat sendu, namun bibirnya masih ditarik untuk tersenyum walaupun hasilnya hambar.

Gadis itu masih menatap Sakura lekat, alis kanannya terangkat menatap Sakura yang terlihat melamun. Tatapan polos yang sekaligus terlihat dapat membuka kotak perasaannya dan menjabarkannya lebar-lebar. "Kakak juga menunggu seseorang, ya?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap sang gadis yang kini menatapnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari menatap Sakura menjadi menatap rumah di seberang. Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya, menumpukan pipi kiri pada lutut kirinya. "Entah. Tapi wajah kakak seperti wajah adikku saat hilang yang menunggu untuk dijemput," ujarnya sekenanya seolah tidak berniat berbicara.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu ekspresi adikmu saat hilang?"

"Karena kami hilang berdua," jawab gadis itu singkat dengan semburat merah muda di pipi dan tanpa menatap Sakura yang menatapnya heran. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, gadis itu mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Ya, aku sering tersasar," yang membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya lagi karena pertanyaannya sudah terjawab meskipun belum terucap.

Angin sore menjelang malam kembali berhembus, membuat gadis itu lebih merapatkan pelukannya pada lututnya erat. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari rumah di seberang ke arah Sakura yang masih menatapnya. "Kakak sedang menunggu seseorang, kan? Wajah kakak terlihat seperti adikku. Wajah menunggu yang takut tidak dijemput selamanya. Wajah takut hilang dan dilupakan—persis seperti adikku. Bedanya, kakak tidak menangis,

.

.

...atau mungkin, kakak sudah lelah menangis."

.

_Berhentilah mencintaiku, Sakura._

.

.

Putih. Segalanya putih. Walaupun ia menoleh ke kanan ataupun kiri, berbalik ke belakang, menunduk, ataupun mendongak, segalanya tetap putih.

"_Sakura._"

Suatu suara tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kanan, lalu kiri, ia tetap tidak menemukan apa pun. Ia terus mencari asal suara itu, suara yang begitu ia rindukan, suara yang selalu menggema di telinganya tiap melamun, suara dari seseorang yang ingin ia dekap erat.

Sakura kembali menoleh ke segala arah, mencari asal suara yang entah dari berasal dari mana. Ke mana pun ia menoleh, yang terlihat hanya warna putih tanpa batas—seolah ia berdiri di tempat yang membentang luas tanpa akhir.

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..._"

Mulutnya berkali-kali menggumamkan kata yang sama. Suaranya terdengar parau dan rapuh. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Badannya masih sibuk menoleh, mencari asal suara dengan tergesa.

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..._"

Kembali ia gumamkan kata yang sama berkali-kali. Tapi berbeda dengan menit sebelumnya yang mencari asal suara dengan tergesa, ia kini hanya diam di tempat—lelah hati dan tubuh untuk terus mencari. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terduduk dengan lemas, wajahnya tertutup oleh sepasang telapak tangannya yang mulai basah karena terkena air mata yang mulai menetes deras. Ia merasa hancur. Punggungnya bergetar karena menangis. Ia merasa kehilangan, lagi. Berkali-kali ia merasa kehilangan sosok ini, namun tetap tidak dapat terbiasa. Kehilangan ini tetap berhasil menghancurkan hatinya lagi dan lagi.

"_Sakura._"

Terdengar lagi suara itu. Dan kini, tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan segera ia menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya lalu mendongak cepat, menatap sosok yang begitu ia rindukan berdiri di hadapannya yang kini terduduk. Ia menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan sendu—lalu setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tanpa isakan. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak, ia hanya membatu di sana, mendongak menatap sosok tercintanya.

"_Sasuke-kun..._" ujarnya setengah sadar.

Sosok yang dipanggil hanya menunduk menatapnya tanpa emosi. Menatap tepat di matanya seolah ingin menyelami segala perasaannya yang bergejolak begitu kuat yang membuatnya menangis berkali-kali. "_Apa kau menungguku, Sakura?_" tanyanya pada gadis yang terduduk. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, melainkan tetap menatapnya lekat. Air mata kembali menetes dari matanya—dan ia anggap itu sebuah 'ya'. Gadis ini terlalu sering menangis, ia tahu itu, tahu pasti. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya alasan ia menangis. Dirinyalah yang paling sering membuatnya menangis.

"_Sasuke-kun..._" ujar gadis itu masih dengan suara parau. Air mata kembali menetes tanpa disertai isakan. Tatapannya terpaku pada lelaki yang menatapnya dengan menunduk.

"_Padahal kau tahu aku tak akan kembali,_" ujar sosok itu lagi masih dengan menatapnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Sasuke-kun..._" gumamnya lagi, kali ini air mata lebih deras keluar dari matanya. Terlihat ia berusaha bergerak dalam ekspresinya, terlihat bertekad untuk menggapai tangan sosok yang begitu ia cintai dan tidak membiarkannya pergi—namun tak bisa. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak kecuali bibirnya dan matanya untuk berkedip. Itu pun jika ia izinkan, karena sesungguhnya tak ia izinkan matanya untuk berkedip, sekali pun ia tidak rela, tak ingin ia lepaskan sosok itu dari tatapan walaupun hanya sepersekian detik.

"_Berhentilah mencintaiku, Sakura._"

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..._" Suara gumamannya semakin parau, semakin goyah, semakin terdengar rapuh. Air matanya pun semakin deras menetes—seolah dengan cara itulah ia berkata 'tidak' pada perkataan sosok di hadapannya.

"_Berhentilah menungguku, berhentilah mencintaiku._" Seolah tidak memiliki perasaan, sosok itu kembali menyerangnya dengan perkataan yang membuat gadis itu menjerit dalam diamnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..._" Seolah tersihir, gadis rapuh itu tak dapat mengeluarkan argumennya untuk melawan perkataan yang ditujukan padanya. Padahal ia ingin melawan, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan terus menunggu hingga ia kembali. Pasti kembali.

Lalu segalanya menggelap, memudar, dan menghitam. Bentangan putih kini tak lagi terlihat, yang terlihat hanya kegelapan tanpa ujung. Tapi ia tahu persis sosok itu masih ada di sana, di hadapannya. Karena itu ia tidak memalingkan tatapannya, ia masih menatap tepat di tempatnya menatap sebelumnya. Walaupun terlihat ia menatap kegelapan, tapi ia yakin, sosok itu tepat di sana.

"_Aku tak akan kembali, Sakura..._

_._

_._

_...berhentilah menunggu._"

.

.

Isakan terdengar dengan samar di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Sosok gadis berambut merah jambu terlihat memeluk bantalnya erat. Rambut merah jambunya menyerebak di atas sprei berwarna kuning pucat. Pipinya yang basah terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya bulan dari jendela sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengisak pelan—hampir tidak terdengar. Ia merapatkan lututnya pada perutnya, membuat tubuhnya melingkar erat. Bahunya terlihat bergetar karena tangisan.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

Mimpi itu datang lagi dan lagi di minggu ini. Mimpi yang sama yang seolah berusaha menyadarkannya untuk berhenti menunggu. Mimpi yang pergerakannya tak dapat ia ubah sedikit pun. Hari demi hari, malam demi malam, mimpi itu terjadi lagi persis tanpa perubahan. Seolah ia telah terprogram di sana tanpa dapat bergerak sesuai inginnya.

Tak dapat menggapai, tak dapat berargumen.

Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan yang menyakitkan itu terus menerus tanpa dapat menutup telinganya. Ia memang merindukan suara itu—sangat. Tapi bukan ini yang ia mau, ia ingin suara itu memintanya menunggu, ingin suara itu mendukungnya yang ingin terus menunggu. Bukannya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan segala penungguan dan perasaan cinta yang ada.

Semua orang di desa menyuruhnya berhenti dan kini di mimpi pun sosok itu memintanya berhenti.

_Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caraku agar dapat menghentikan ini?_ —terus menerus ia gumamkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Ia bertanya, pada banyak orang, hampir pada setiap orang yang ia kenal baik. Namun tak ada yang dapat menjawab. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menghentikan cinta yang mencekik ini.

Ia pun tak ingin lemah. Tak ingin menangis terus menerus—dan ia berhasil. Ia tak mudah menangis. Namun jika menyangkut masalah sosok itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa lemah, rapuh, matanya memanas, dan air mata pasti menetes.

Isakan masih terdengar samar. Gadis itu menangis, lagi dan lagi.

Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, saat hatinya hancur _lagi_, saat tenggorokannya sakit karena terus mengisak _lagi_, saat dadanya terasa sesak _lagi_, saat punggungnya terasa lelah karena bergetar _lagi_, saat matanya memanas _lagi_, ia akan tertidur dalam tangisan, _lagi_.

Ia akan terjebak lagi dalam mimpi yang sama, berulang-ulang. Seolah sebuah kutukan yang tak dapat dihentikan.

Ia terjebak, ia jatuh cinta, dan ia tersakiti terlalu dalam.

.

.

_Berhentilah mencintaiku, Sakura._

.

.

**FIN!**

Hanya fict abal-be-ge-te untuk meramaikan OFF. Semoga eventnya ramai ya!

Sip deh.

_Review?_


End file.
